El heredero de hellsing
by neko hollow
Summary: En la batalla de Rias contra su prometido Razer, por cuestiones del destino (o estupides del pajaraco) desatara la fuerza mas antigua que la misma fraccion demoniaca Isseixharem demasiadas chicas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el heredero despierta

nos encontramos en los techos de la academia kuo, donde podemos ver como un estraño brillo azulado desaparecia de hay, dejando a cuatro personas, dos de estas con una mirada alterrada por lo que acababan de precenciar.

-asia-chan-lo dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos marones el cual estaba vestido con un uniforme maron oscuro junto a una camisa roja, este chico era issei el cual tenia una mirada de terror por ver a la chica monja desaparecer en frente de sus ojos.

-hahahaha lo ves Rias, tus esfuersos seran en vano, porque no te rindes de una ves por todas y aceptas que tu destino es estar a mi lado-lo dijo un sujeto el cual es tan despreciable que no vale la pena describirlo.

-callate maldito-lo dijo issei antes de lansarce contra el tipo, pero en eso la pobre escusa de razer puso a la unica camarada que le quedaba para que recibiera el ataque de issei.

Fue hay que issei salio volando fuera del techo de la academia, que Rias entendio algo que inconcientemente se negaba a aceptar, se habia enamorado de su peon, pero verlo lastimado por su causa le dolio aun mas y si lo veia asi por su culpa no podria seguir viviendo, asi que tomo una decicion que le traeria infelicidad por el resto de su infernal vida.

-yo me rin-eran las palabras de Rias mientras bajaba la mirada llena de lagrimas, hasta que empeso a escuchar una risa que aunque sonara un tanto siniestra, le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y confror que no sabia que nececitaba.

-hihihihahahhahahahaha por fin soy libre hahahahahaha-fueron las palabras que se escucharon en el lugar, las cuales les dieron mucho miedo a todos los que veian la batalla, pero en algunas chicas como akeno, koneko, asia y kira les dio una sensacion de alivio.

-quien esta hay, aparece para que pueda saber a quien debo destruir-lo dijo razer mientras miraba por todos lados.

-o conque el yakitori quiere verme, que gran olor seria eso hahahaha-lo decia la misma voz mientras asia que razer se enojara aun mas, mientras que todos los demas tenian una sonrisa incomoda en ese momento.

-maldito aparece para poder romperte la cara para que aprendas a respetar-lo dijo razer realmente enojado a tal grado que espulsaba fuego de su boca.

-ya ya tranquilo, ya salgo no queremos que la diva se enoje mas verdad-lo dijo la voz asiendo enojar aun mas, para que en eso se pudiera ver una estampida de ratas correr por las paredes de la academia para luego juntarce serca de Rias.

-pero que mierda pasa aqui, desde cuando hay ratas en las dimenciones de combate-lo dijo yubeluba mientras estaba en el aire con una cara asqueada por ver tantas ratas en un solo lugar.

En eso todo el mundo logro ver como era que las ratas empesaban a juntarce todas para luego formar un cuerpo el cual le faltaba la cabesa, pero todos lo lograron reconocer.

-no esto es impocible-fueron las palabras del maou pelirojo, el cual tenia el titulo de lucifer con una mirada un tanto temerosa.

-que les pasa, acaso ves a un fantasma-lo decia la voz al rededor de razer y yubeluna, los cuales estaban sorprendidos y asustados por ver como el cuerpo sin cabesa empesaba a caminar adia ellos.

-no alejate mandita cosa-lo dijo yubeluna mientras lansaba hechizo tras hechizo contra el cuerpo el cual cambiaba de aspecto con cada explocion.

-o pobrecita, la loca bomba se asusto, que pena-lo dijo la voz la cual estaba justo al lado de ella, cuando yubeluba por inercia miro el lugar logro ver la cabesa de issei sobre su hombro, lo que la estraño un poco pero luego se llevo el susto de su muerta cuando vio que la cabesa abria los ojos para verla y sonreirle, asustandola de tal forma que se desmallo de la imprecion.

-hahahahaha no lo puedo creer, otou-sama tenia razon, esto es muy divertido hahahahaha-lo dijo issei mientras se desasia en un liquido negro, mientras del humo recidual de todas las exprociones salia el cuerpo de issei el cual lucia distinto.

-ise-kun, de verdad eres tu?-lo pregunto Rias con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque tambien tenia un leve color carmin en sus mejillas ya que con la nueva apariencia de issei le parecia demaciado guapo.

-asi es Rias, ahora descanse que yo me encargare de sacar la basura hahahaha-lo dijo issei el cual estaba vestido con un traje oscuro compreto el cual parcia una camisa de fuerza, aparte de eso en sus manos tenia unos guantes los cuales tenian grabado un raro pentagrama y su cabello era largo.

-mas respeto maldito desgraciado, ya veras lo que te are a ti y a tu imunda familia una vez que te derrote, desearas nunca haberte levantado a desafiarme-lo dijo razer el cual estaba sumamente enojado ya que como era pocible que un clase baja se levantara en su contra, eso es inaceptable.

-a si pues demuestralo pequeñajo hahahaha-lo dijo issei con una risa que ya le estaba sacando el quisio a razer.

-toma esto maldito-lo dijo razer y yubeluna mientras lansaban sus poderes encontra de issei y de una desprotegida Rias, la cual se cubrio para recibir el ataque el cual la dejaria muy mal errida, claro si no fuera que justo enfrente suyo aparecio un raro miro el cual la protegio del ataque.

-mal nacidos, ya veran que are sus vidas un infierno por atreversen a atacar a Rias-sama-lo dijo issei mientras desarecia de la vista de todos, para luego de unos segundos apareciera detras de yubelina con una de las tantas espadas dejadas por kira contra la espadachica de razer.

-ya es hora de tu castigo señorita, y esta tecnica que vi en un anime sera perfecta para ti-lo dijo issei mientras alsaba la espada mientras asustaba a yubeluna.

-que me piensas hacer cobarde-lo decia una muy atemorisada yubeluna, aunque tambien se podia notar un poco de exitacion en su voz.

-o nada, solo la tecnica secreta de la hoja, 1000 años de dolor-lo dijo issei antes de clabarle en el tracero la espada, la cual por incleible que paresca era algo redondeada, pero saben una cosa el objetivo de issei cambio al final.

-pero que rayos te pasa dejenerado-lo grito una idignada yubeluna, pero tambien sentia un poco de pena y gracia por lo que veia, ya que en el ultimo momento cuando issei estubo a punto de golpearla, este desaparecio para clavarle la espada a razer en el tracero mientras tenia una sonrisa demencial en el rostro.

-hahahahahaha hay no lo puedo creer, ise-kun deveras utilisaste la tecnica de kakashi hahahaha hay mi estomago-era lo que decia Rias mientras se revolcabaen el suelo a tal punto que callo por un agujero en el techo gritando un poco, hata que estomada estilo nupcial por issei.

-tranquila Rias-sama, a la proxima mire bien tu alrededor ya que puedes lastimarte y eso no me lo podria perdonar-lo dijo issei mientras llegaba a la cancha de baloncesto con Rias en sus brasos, la cual veia muy sonrojada a issei.

-maldito pagaras por esta humillacion-lo dijo razer una vez que con ayuda de una consternada yubeluna, lograron sacarle ese espadon del tracero.

-huy mira como tiembro, pero sabes ya me canse de ver tu asquerosa cara, asi que por fabor digan sus ultimas palabras-lo dijo issei mirando fijamente a yubeluna y a razer, lo cual le dio miedo a ambos pero razer no se sabria decir que por estupides lo reto.

-yo me rindo-lo dijo yubeluna mientras se alejaba de razer, el cual sin discriminacion alguna la ataco antes de que desapareciera de la sona de batalla.

-maldito, como te atreves a atacar a los mienbros de tu mismo equipo-lo dijo issei mientras aparecia al lado de yubeluna, la cual estaba realmente lastimada y al parecer el ataque de razer le iso algo a su cuerpo.

-lo que no me sirve no me importa, y ella dejo de importarme al momento de intertar avandonarme, asi que hice lo que ella se merecia hehehe-lo decia razer con una sonrisa de lunatico en su cara sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban viendo la contienda.

Se estaran preguntando que era lo que habia hecho razer, pues lo que iso al momento de lanzarle su ataque, tambien le estrajo la piesa de que la denominaba como parte de su grupo, ocacionando que empesara a agonisar entre los brasos de issei y de Rias, la cual se habia hacercado al lugar mirando con mucha rabia a razer por hacerle eso a una de sus compañeras.

-dime yubeluna aun eres virgen-fue la pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar, pero en ese momento no importaba, aunque todos se estrañaron por dicha pregunta.

-si-fue lo unico que pudo decir yubeluna mirando fijamente a los inotisantes ojos de issei, el cual la miraba intensamente.

-y dime quieres seguir viviendo-lo dijo issei ahora dejando a todo el mundo con cara de "de que rayos habla issei", aunque por alguna razon a Rias y a las demas no le agradaba para donde va esas preguntas.

-si qui...quiero vi...vivir-eran las palabras de yubeluna mientras espulsaba sangre de la boca manchando un poco el rostro de issei, el cual solo sonrio un tanto ciniestro.

-esta bien yubeluna, a partir de ahora me obeeceras hasta que decida decir lo contrario-lo dijo issei antes de dirijir su rostro al cuerpo de yubeluna

(salon de audiovisuales)

Podemos ver a todos los que estaban viendo el combate en una gran sala decorada muy finamente, aparte de tener deliciosos aperitivos para las personas precentes, pero en este momento nadie se atrevia a moverse hasta que se escucho el ruido de una copa romperse.

-no puede ser, Rias-tan como pudiste reencarnarlo a el-lo decia sirchez mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabesa sumamente asustado, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar por su comportamiento.

-sirchez-sama, que te ocure porque actuas asi por lo que le paso a issei-kun-lo pregunto akeno mientras miraba fijamente al lucifer pelirojo entrar en panico, pero en eso se logro ver un sello aparecer justo al lado de sirchez, el sello tenia el logo de la familia sitri en el asiendo estrañar a todos los presentes.

-te matare maldito desgraciado-lo dijo sona una ves saliendo del sello para lansarce directamente sobre sirchez con la intecion de ahorcarlo, pero un latigo de agua la detuvo, mismo latigo empuñado por otra chica que tambien salio del mismo sello.

-detente sona-tan-lo dijo una chica vestia como una chica magica, la cual se paro junto a sona con una .

-pero onee-sama-fue lo unico que dijo sona antes de verse suelta del agare de su hermana.

-no le pondras un dedo sobre sirchez sin que yo no le rompa la espalda-lo dijo la chica con una mirada que prometida mucho dolor para sirzechs.

-esperen un momento, cual es la rason que tienen ustedes para querrer golpear a sirzechs-sama-lo dijo una peliplateada vestida con un vestido de mucama, parandose justo en medio de las chicas sitri y el maou lucifer.

-este maldito nos pribo de estar junto a nuestro novio hace mucho, asi que apartate grafia o te apartare yo misma-lo dijo una de las hermanas sitri sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por dos razones, la primera que dijera que tenia un novio el cual al parecer estaba compartido con su hermana, lo segundo que sorprendio a los presentes es que esas palabras la dijera la heredera a la casa sitri y no, no abro de serafall ya que ella tenia el titulo de leviatan, sino de la siempre esricta y pulcra sona, la cual tenia un aura de muerte que intimido aun mas a sirzechs, el cual como podia intentaba salir de la sala pero magicamente (o porque me dio la gana) sus poderes estaban anulados.

-eso es verdad sirzechs-sama-lo dijo grafia mirando sobre el hombro al maou, el cual sabia que si mentia ahora estaria bien muerto.

-es verdad pero fue por una razon que lo ise-lo dijo sirzechs dejandoce caer en su asiento con una cara de cansancio.

-a si y cual fue esa razon he sirzechs-lo dijo serafall estando demaciado seria para alguien como ella.

-fue para salvarles la vida a ustedes y a issei-lo dijo sirzechs mientras apretaba los puños, dejando un tanto descorcertadas a la chicas por sus palabras.

-proteguernos a nosotras y a issei-lo dijo sona mientras miraba un tanto estrañada al maou pelirojo.

-antes de responderle esa pregunta, diganme que tanto recuerdas de su infancia junto a issei-lo dijo el pelirojo mirando la contienda entre su hermana Rias contra razer.

-pues lo que recuerdo es que jugaba con issei junto a mi hermana y a una chica rubia en inglaterra y hasta hay, no puedo recordar mas-lo dijo serafall mientras se tomaba la cabesa por un dolor de cabesa repentino, ocuriendole lo mismo a sona.

-por lo que veo aun no han desecho totalmente el sello, y lamentablemente aunque me maten este se mantendra intacto, ademas yo no fui el unico que lo activo en ustedes chicas-lo dijo el pelirojo bajando la mirada con impotencia sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

(regreso a la batalla)

-antes de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, tu yubeluna que piensas hacer si te doy una segunda oportunidad de vivir-lo dijo issei dejando algo estrañados a todos, sobretodo a Rias la cual pensaba que issei le pediria que la convirtiera en una de sus siervas, y pensandolo bien la idea de tener a yubeluna entre su sequito no le parecia muy mala idea.

-acabaria con el bastarde de razer por intentar violarnos a todas, sobretodo a raven-onee-sama-lo dijo yubeluna con una mirada que refrejaba un gran odio en contra del yakitori.

-muy bien, espero que en esta nueva vida puedas conseguir lo que siempre has deseado-lo dijo issei antes de clabarle sus colmillos en el cuello de yubeluna, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, para luego el morderce la mano haciendola sangrar, para luego para los celos de todas las chicas darle un beso en la boca a yubeluna, donde issei le pasaba un poco de su sangre.

En eso issei deja en el cuidado de yubeluna a Rias la cual tenia un rostro algo enojado por lo que vio, pero luego se sorprendio ver que todas y cada una de las heridas de yubeluna empesaban a serrarcen como por arte de magia.

-lo siento yubeluna, pero tu venganza no se podra cumplir porque sere yo quien mate a este bastardo, no solo por tratar a Rias-chan como un pedaso de carne, sino tambien para mostrarles a todos los desgraciados que nunca se deben meter con una mujer de esa manera-lo dijo issei antes de dar un paso asia razer, antes de regresar y darle un beso con mucha pacion a Rias la cual estaba sumamente sonrojada tanto que no se sabria decir donde terminaba su rostro y comensaba su cabello.

En eso issei empeso a caminar hacia razer pasando por un escombro, para cuando aparecio del otro lado se pudo ver que habia cambiado, ya que su vestimenta habia regresado al uniforme de la academia, y su largo cabello negro regreso a ser castaño corto, pero lo que estraño a todos fue que en sus manos tubiera un par de pistolas las cuales eran una negra y la otra era de plata.

-ya te ha llegado la hora maldito pajaraco de quinta-lo dijo issei antes de dispararle a razer el cual confiado se quedo donde estaba con los brasos estendidos, para luego empesar a gritar al ver como su braso derecho era desintegrado y de lugar de regenerarce empesaba a sangrar.

-pero que rayos me isite maldito vastardo-lo dijo razer mientras utilisaba un poco de su poder para detener el sangrado y crear un nuevo braso.

-Pistola anti-monstruo de 13mm jacker Longitud 39cm. Peso: 16kg. Capacidad del cargador de 15 balas explosivas perforantes de 13mm cargador de plata pura mecadamizado, proyectil de mercurio bendito recubierto con aliacion de la crus de san catalina-eran la pabras de issei sorprendiendo a todos los escuchas pero sobretodo a maou pelirojo el cual empeso a mostrar una sonrisa escalofriante, asustando a los invitados en la sala ya que solo la habian visto cuando lucho contra sus enemigos.

-pero eso es impocible, como tu puedes brandir esa pistola sin sufrir daño-lo decia razer, el cual sin dance cuenta empesaba a dar unos pasos asia atras, ya que su instinto le decia que el tipo enfrente suyo era un depredador y al recer el era la presa.

-pues es muy sensillo pajaraco desteñido, es porque esta arma solo es utilisada para casar a los seres de mi tipo-lo dijo issei dejando intrigado a razer, pero sobretodo a Rias y a una recien recuperada Yubeluna.

-tu tipo, no me digas que esa arma es una dragon slayer-lo dijo razer mirando a issei un tanto estrañado que el chico utilisara un arma que lo pueda matar.

-mmm lo siento ismael, pero esta arma no es una dragon slayer-lo dijo issei mientras ponia el arma serca de su cabesa.

-si no es asi entonces que es-lo dijo razer el cual tenia una pequeña marca de enojo en su frente.

-pues veras sebastian, esta arma fue diceñada esperamente para matar a los dhampirus-lo dijo issei mientras empesaba a golpear el cañon del arma en su sintura.

-pero de que hablas, nunca habia escuchado esa palabra-lo dijo razer enojandose mas.

-pues veras gustavo, esa palabra se remonta mucho antes que tus queridicimos padres nacieran, claro si es que aun tu los concideras padres mauricio-lo dijo issei asiendo que razer estallara de enojo.

-ya vasta maldito, entiende de una ves que mi nombre es razer phenix, proximo lider del clan phenix, asi que tenme mas respeto-lo dijo razer mientras lansaba una gran bola de fuego contra issei, el cual ni se molesto en esquibarla.

-gustavo coletis, que feo nombre, por lo que veo tus padres no que querian si te llamaron angulo medroso-lo dijo issei distaparandole a la bola de fuego la cual apago con la vala.

-que mi nombre es razer phenix, y te demostrare que conmigo nadie se mete, ya que cuando acabe contigo ire a tu casa y violare tan fuerte a tu madre que no sabra ni la fecha de su nacimiento-lo dijo razer sin darce cuenta que acaba de cabas su propia tumba, ya que la cara risueña de issei (y tambien la de el maou pelirojo) desaparecieron para dejar una mirada que prometia muerte y destruccion.

-sabes una cosa, te pensaba dejar irte con unas cuantas maguyaduras por respeto a tu madre, pero ahora espero que ella pueda seguirte queriendo despues que acabe contigo-lo dijo issei con una mueca de enfado que asusto a todos, bueno ecepto a las chicas que esa mirada las exito.

-a esa perra nada le importa, y creeme que por mi fuera ya me la ubiera llevado a la cama para ver si almenos tiene una utilidad para mi-lo dijo razer realmente eloquesido por el enojo, pero luego trato de enmendarlo pero issei no lo dejo.

-escuchenme bien todos los que estan viendo este combate, saquen de una buena vez a yubeluna-chan y a Rias-chan de aqui ya que este maldito lo mato y no quiero que ellas salgan eridas en el fuego crusado-lo dijo issei mientras empesaba a caminar acomodandose unos guantes los cuales se podian ver pequeños destellos plateados.

"esta bien issei, grafia saca a las chicas de una ves, y que quede en claro este compromiso queda anulado, algo mas issei no lo vallas a matar" fueron las palabras de sirzechs en el campo de batalla sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, pero enojando aun mas a issei.

-a si y porque tendria que dejarlo vivir he?-lo pregunto un issei enojado al aire dejando salir un loco de instinto asecino en el lugar.

"no quero que lo mates por una sola razon joven issei" empeso a decir el pelirojo sorprendiendo a los invitados, pensando que le daria misericordia a razer, pero sus siguientes palabras cambiaron su pespectiva "porque quien lo matara sere yo a ese maldito desgraciado, perdona lady phenix pero ese tipo no se le puede llamar mas que escoria"

(no se preocupe sirzechs-sama, con lo que acabo de ver puedo dar por sentado que ese joven ya no es mi hijo, solo quiero que me haga un favor joven issei, golpealo tan fuerte que lo mande hasta algun lugar donde no lo pueda encontrar, no quiero saber nada mas de el) eran las palabras de lady phenix mientras estaba siendo abrasada por las chicas del sequito de su hijo, pero sobretodo su hija la cual estaba igual que su madre.

-sera con mucho gusto lady phenix, y perdoname maou pero este tipo es solo mio-lo dijo issei antes de lansarso sobre razer a una velocidad endemoniada.

[por cuestiones legales la prosima ecena no se podra transmitir, para compensar los dejamos con la imagrn de este lindo coala, por dios no sabia que la columna se pudiera doblar de esa forma, creenme chicos no seria bueno que vieran esto, hay no amigo ya dejaron al chico como una bella de melfix, bueno creo que ya termino la masacre, regresamos a la programacion habitual]

Podemos ver a razer doblado de tal forma como si fuera una pelota y a issei mirando a traves de sus manos un area en especifico del campo de batalla.

-bien espero que ayas aprendido la leccion, o quieres aun mas freezer-lo dijo issei mirando a la bola humana (o demoniaca) de razer el cual tenia la cabesa en el tracero?.

-espera a que me recupere y sabras que conmigo nadie se mete-lo dijo como pudo razer algo intimidado pero por su orgullo (el cual ya ha sido demaciado pisoteado) no queria demostrar su miedo.

-que mala decicion pues solo una cosa mas, adiosito-lo dijo issei antes de tomar inpulso para luego darle una patada justo en la cara para luego mandarlo directamente sobre lo que quedaba de la academia, en el cual se habia habierto un un portal por el cual habia entrado la pelota, que diga razer desapareciendo del mapa.

-yyyyyyyyy se fueeeee, y el pubrico acrama hueeee hueeeee-lo dijo issei mientras levantaba los brasos como si celebrara algun partido importante.

Luego de ese bello espertaculo issei habia aparecido en medio de la sala donde todos se le quedaron viendo algo estrañados por su actuar, pero debieron darle razon fue espertacular y sobretodo como iso eso o aquello, lo unico que se sabe es que la bella y encantadora Akeno estaba muy exitada por lo que vio.

-seas bienvenido Issei hyodu o deberia mejor llamarte issei helsing-lo dijo el pelirojo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por como lo llamo.

(fin del primer capitulo)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de la mansion gremory donde podemos ver al maou lucifer siendo alsado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo por su linda esposa/sirvienta la cual tenia una mirada que prometia mucho dolor al pelirojo si se atrevia a irse sin al menos dar una buena expricacion de lo que habian visto.

-sirzech-sama, sera mejor que te espriques que fue lo que paso con issei-san, y porque razon le sellaste los recuerdos a estas dos chicas, si no quieres que le de tu merecido castigo-lo dijo grafia con un tono de voz que denominaba mucho dolor si no obtenia lo que ella queria.

-fue hace mas o menos 7 años cuando todo ocurio-empeso a decir el pelirojo dejando salir un suspiro dejando de forcejear por escapar.

(flash black)

Nos encontramos en Inglaterra en la cual es estos momentos se estaba llevando un evento de lo mas bisarro y monumental que alguien pueda haber visto, ya que hordas tas hordas de las tropas modificadas de los nazis contra la unica que en el momento podia hacerle frente, la organisacion Hellsing, respaldada por los pocos soldados sercanos a la capital.

En eso nos concentramos en la mancion/comando de la asociacion Hellsing, donde un grupo de 4 chicos, tres niños de unos 9 años y una chica de 12 estaban en busqueda de algun refugio que puedan utilizar ya que por alguna razon sus poderes habian sido anulados.

-rayos como es que esto esta pasando, yo solo queria celebrar el cumpleaños de sona-chan y sera-chan, porque esos malditos tubieron que aruinarlo todo-eran las palabras del niño el cual tenia una lansa entre sus manos mientras miraba por el rabrillo de la puerta si alguien los estaba persiguiendo.

-no te preocupes joven issei, se que cuando el momento lo indique podras darle los obsequios que tu creaste a las chicas, pero este no es el momento de discutir-lo dijo la chica rubia la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme militar femenino de color dorado opaco y unos guantes blancos, tambien tenia un arma algo grande para su tamaño pero parece que ella lo puede manejar como si fuera de plastico.

-sera mejor que ustedes se queden donde estan pequeños, ya que si hacen algun ruido puede hacer que esos malditos nos encuentre-lo dijo un hombre el cual tenia como de vaquero y tenia una herida de lo mas importante, ya que placticamente se estaba desagrando.

-eso lo sabemos Pip-san, pero tengo que llegar junto a mi padre para que pueda sacar a sona-chan y a sera-chan de aqui, se que el puede llevarlas a un lugar seguro mientras nos desacemos de la basura-lo dijo issei mientras miraba por el rabillo de la puerta, sin darce cuenta la mirada de costernacion de sus escuchad .

-pero que es lo que esta pensando joven amo, por favor no me diga que tu quieres morir y dejarnos solas-lo dijo Seras mientras una lagrima salia de sus bellos ojos azules.

-si es por salvarles la vida lo aria-lo dijo muy decidido issei asustando a las chicas.

Pero en eso una de las paredes fue derumbada gracias a una guadaña, asustando a las gemelas sitri, cuando el polvo se disipo se logro ver a una mujer que tenia un raro tatuaje en todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-hehehe los enconte-lo dijo la tipa esa con una voz cabtarina, como si estubiera jugando a las escondidas con los chicos.

-alejense, yo me are cargo de ella-lo dijo pip antes de lansarce con una navaja militar en la mano contra la mujer, pero cuando llego a ella la atraveso como si fuera un fantasma, para luego escuchar el grito de los chicos detras suyo.

-nooooo issei, seras-fue el grito de terror de las gemelas mientras veian como issei y seras eran atravesados por una guadaña, la cual fue sacada rapidamente para luego posarse sobre los ojos de ambos rasgandolos violentamente.

-maldita-fue el grito de pip atacando esta ves a la mujer original asiendo que esta se alejara de loa chicos, pero en el aire lanso su guadaña atravesando el cuerpo de pip.

-pip-san, porfa salva a las chicas, te lo suprico-eran las palabras de issei el cual se arastraba en el suelo.

-hehehe creo que no podre hacerlo caballerito, creo que ya llego la hora de encontrarme con mis enemigos en el mas alla-lo decia pip mientras veia asercarce a los chicos y las chicas sitri eran protegidas a un campo de fuerza de agua hecho inconcientemente por serafall.

En eso para aun mas terror de las chicas vieron como la hoz le arancaba uno de los brasos de issei y de seras los cuales gritaron de dolor.

-hahahahaha no puedo creer que la prestigiosa organizacion Hellsing fuera tan devil, lo unico que todos sus soldaditos fue un rasguño-lo decia la mujer mientras se reia como desquisiada sin prestarle atencion a las gemelas sitri.

-Bernadotte-san, Bernadotte-san-eran las palabras de issei y de seras mientras trataban de encontrar a Pip con el oido.

-maldi...maldito invecil hehehehe, que patetico que aya tenido que salvarlos, cuando ustedes venian a salvarme-lo decia Pip con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar que ya estaba moribundo.

En eso como podian issei y seras se arastraban en el suelo intentando llegar junto a Bernadotte, el cual habia encendido un cigarrillo llamando asi la atencion de los chicos que ya estaban por llegar a su lado, cuando estaban por llegar a su lado sintieron que Bernadotte dejaba caer su sigarrillo asustando a los chicos, pero nunca se esperaron que el tomara la cabesa de seras y le diera un beso, para luego separarce y empesar a reir.

-hehehehe por fin me atraparon desprevenido, hahaha por fin me robe un beso hahaha-lo decia pip mientras se ria, pero tambien mientras tocia sangre no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Bernadotte-san-a pesar de que a seras le habia robado su primer beso, no dejaba de preocuparle el estado del hombre, lo mismo que a issei el cual tambien sentia que no podia criticar al hombre por hacer eso como lo ultimo que isiera.

-no lloren chicos, ustedes son unos chicos muy fuertes, alimentencen de mi y derontenlos chicos-eran las palabras del hombre mientras se caia mientras que seras trataba de tocarlo, pero no lo sentia en su ligar sentia la pared he issei sentia como el cuerpo de pip caia a su lado.

-tontos, crei haberles dicho que no lloraran, estan ciegos pobres tontos, tienen un braso cortado y se ven como una mierda, jesus, demonios son unos dulces chicos, mori por unos chicos asi, por mi esta bien-eran los ultimos pensamientos de pip mientras que issei y seras como podian lo volvian a sentar, para luego abrasarlo mientras lloraban, para luego empesar a gritar de dolor por la muerte de Bernadotte.

-¿capitan?, no puede ser, maldicion, maldicion-eran las pabras de sona y serafall las cuales estaban llorando tambien por la muerte de Bernadotte, mientras a sus mentes venian unos recuerdos de como fue que conocieron al capitan, como cuando vio por primera ves a seras y el queria abrasarla pero ella con solo tres golpes de sus dedos lo mandaron contra la pared, cuando jugaba con ellas cuando estaba aburrido, cuando todo esto inicio y el empeso a darles ordenes, y seras por la imprecion cerro los ojos para cuando los abrio este trataba de besarla he issei lo detenia golpeandolo en la cabesa, pero el ultimo recuerdo fue el mas doloroso de todos, ya que lo veian a el junto a issei, seras, sona y serafall con una sonrisa junto a sus hombres.

(el resto pasa esactamente igual que en los ova de hellsing ultimate, ecepto que issei destruye a la mitad de las tropas nazis)

En estos momentos podemos ver en una gran plasa un sin fin de lanzas con cuerpor ya sean nazis como los de la nueva crusada enpalados en ellos, y en medio de todos esos cuerpos podemos ver a un caballero de una armadura negra, con una gran capa la cual hondeaba con el viento, quien estaba arodiyado en frente de una mujer de cabellera rubia clara, y una gabardina la cual veia fijamente al hombre enfrete suyo.

-bienvenido, conde-lo dijo la mujer con uba sonrisa mientras el hombre levantaba la mirada.

-he regresado, condesa-lo dijo el hombre el cual tenia un bigote lo que le daba un aire importante.

-b...bienvenido, master-lo dijo seras mientras se asustaba por la mirada tan fija del conde sobre ella.

-papa antes tenia bigote, me pregunto como me vere con uno-lo decia issei mientras se imaginaba como tenia un bigote igual que el conde, en eso el conde pone una mano sobre la cabesa de issei para luego acariciarla, sacandile un lindo sonido de issei, lo cual le parecio muy lindo a las chicas.

En eso en medio de muchos papeles dorados aparece un hombre de gabardina gris, con el cabello corto y rubio y unos lentes redondos, el cual caia sobre el conde con una espada apuntandolo, mientras que el conde no espera ni un segundo y desenfunda su espada y repele la hoja de su adversario.

-Esplendido, mi antiguo enemigo -dice alucard con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba al recien llegado.

-somos representantes de dios , agentes del castigo divino sobre la tierra, !nuestra mision es eliminar hasta el ultimo restos de carne de los que se oponen a dios!, ¡amen!-lo dijo el hombre mientras con un par de espadas creaba la forma de una crus, para luego tener que saltar para esquibar a issei el cual se habia lansado en combate contra el sujeto.

-siempre desee ser como tu alexander anderson, un hombre con una conviccion sin igual y a pesar de despertar todo mi verdadero poder aun sigo queriendo serlo, asi que alexander-sama enseñame para poder proteguer a mis seres queridos con este poder-lo decia issei mientras se preparaba para lanzarce nuevamente contra del sujeto del gaban gris, pero el lo miro fijamente y a pesar de su creencias tomo una decicion.

-esta bien chico, te dare una leccion y espero que la aprendas-lo dijo alexander antes de correr a una gran velocidad y golpear a issei, el cual fue mandado contra las chicas sitri y luego mandar una gran cantidad de papeles dorados en su contra-la unica leccion que te puedo dar es que sobrevivas, ya que puedo ver que tu tendras un gran destino que cumplir, asi que vive-lo dijo alexander mientras le daba la espalda a los chicos y encaraba a alucard.

-que le has hecho a mi hijo-lo decia alucard el cual se veia algo enojado.

-descuida solo le acabo de sellar su poder, y te aseguro que cuando el este dando su vida por sus seres queridos se liberara su poder, ahora continuemos con nuestro combate-lo dijo alexander antes de lanzarse contra alucard el cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-gracias, mi amado enemigo-lo dijo alucard para luego iniciar con el combate final, donde solo uno saldria con vida.

(el resto de la batalla es igual que en el ova de hellsing ultimate)

(fin flash black)

En la sala ahora todo el mundo se habia quedado callado por lo que habia escuchado y estaban sorprendidos, pero las gemelas sitri estaban un tanto confusas.

-sirzech-sama tengo una pregunta, si fue a issei-kun a quien bloquearon sus poderes y memorias, porque nosotras no lo recordamos hasta ahora-lo decia sona mientras se ajustaba los lentes, sacandole una sonrisa al pelirojo.

-por el ataque de alexander-sama, el poder que utilizo ese hombre fue solamente para sellar el poder vampirico y las memorias, pero en sus caso solo fue sus memorias fueron sellladas, aunque tu sona inconcientemente te quedaste con algunos abitos de ella-lo decia el pelirojo mientras miraba a sona la cual lo miraba un tanto estrañada por sus palabras.

-que quieres decir con eso sir-tan-lo dijo ahora maou leviatan la cual por alguna razon se sentia un poco celosa de su hermana y de sus habitos.

-lo sabran cuando regresen a la casa de issei, creo que ya abran llegado ellas a ella-lo dijo el pelirojo dandole mas misterio a sus palabras mientras miraba como aparecian su hermana he issei, los cuales venian un tanto acameladitos mientras se deboraban los labos.

-que le haces a mi prometido Rias-fue lo que dijo sona mientras separaba briscamente a issei de Rias la cual quedo sorprendida y muy enojada por el arebato de sona.

-pues estaba besando a mi novio o es que te da envidia que lo aga-lo dijo Rias mientras miraba fijamente a sona, la cual la miraba fijamente y de sus ojos salia rayos que chocaban entre ellos.

-issei-tan, tu sera-tan ya esta a tu lado-lo dijo serafall la cual ni corta ni peresosa atrapo los labios de issei mientras dejaba a su hermana pelear con la heredera gramory.

-hey no acapares a issei-kun para ti sola-lo dijo akeno la cual al igual de las demas chicas el sequito gremory tambien se habia sumado al confricto por los labios de issei, el cual estaba con la mente apagada ya que no entendia nada, mientras que los hombres solo tenian un solo pensamiento.

"maldito suertudo" eran los pensamientos de los hombres que veian como el grupo de chicas se peleaban solo por su atencion, aunque luego fueron reprendidos por sus esposas.

Luego de todo eso, y que cada una de las chica pudieran tomar un momento con issei, se habian retirado todos a sus casas, pero las chicas se fueron junto a un issei el cual ya estaba conciente de todo y estaba feliz, ya que podia sentir que todas y cada una de las chicas que lo acompañaba lo querian como el a ellas, pero se descorcerto al ver un gran auto enfrente de su casa, asi que todos aceleraron el paso, una ves que llegaron issei fue sorprendido al sentir que era estrujado en un abraso rompe columna.

-no puede ser, integra-oka-sama-lo dijeron sona y serafall mientras miraba a la mujer que abrasaba a un moribundo issei, dejando descorcertadas a las chicas del sequito gremory.

Fin del capitulo 2


End file.
